


got a good feeling

by g0ldendays



Category: Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ldendays/pseuds/g0ldendays
Summary: It's not like Callum doesn't want to tell Marcus, he's just not legally allowed to. Clearly, he has severely underestimated Marcus' ability to do the math.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	got a good feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone be quiet, I'm manifesting over here. Just a quick, short Friday morning thing that wouldn't leave me alone.

It's difficult for Callum to keep his mouth shut. Usually, he's quite good at avoiding the matter or talking around it, like 'I might visit a GP during the time off, Germany sounds fun, I love the Nürburgring' when really, he knew all along he was getting to do a free practice in Germany. But not about this, and not to his roommate. It's not that Marcus is pestering him about it, because Marcus doesn't have a clue yet, but this is the kind of news Callum wants to shout from the rooftops and put all over his social media right the fuck now. And he's not allowed to. It's the kind of good news he wants to share with Marcus, like he's shared his seat at Virtuosi, the news of his free practice session, and he's generally the first person Callum calls about anything. It's also the fact that he can't quite believe it himself yet and sharing it would make it a bit more tangible, a bit more real. 

Instead, Callum turns on one of Marcus' Spotify playlists very loudly on the sound system and jumps around (he'd call it dancing but it's nowhere close to that) trying to get rid of his excessive energy until he feels a little less jittery. Funnily enough, that's exactly how Marcus finds him - jumping around the living room to some Spanish song he doesn't know the lyrics of. The following silence when Callum turns down the volume is... a little awkward, considering this isn't a regular occurrence and Marcus is staring at him with a strange look on his face. "Hi," Callum attempts cheerfully, but it falls flat when all Marcus does is raise his eyebrows even higher. They might disappear into his hairline within the next few minutes, which is quite the achievement considering his hairline is receding as much as Callum's. "I can explain."

"I thought you hated my music taste," is the first thing Marcus finally says. "And yet here you are." That strange look disappears off his face and he's just laughing now. "You look ridiculous."

Callum can't disagree, he's a little out of breath and lord knows how long Marcus had been standing there before he noticed. "Just had to get rid of some excess energy," is what he goes with. It's not a lie, but he can't exactly disclose the reason. 

"Excess energy, you? You're in bed by ten and you whine all the way whenever we get dragged out for a hike." Okay, so maybe Callum is just a grandpa most of the time. Doesn't mean he can't have his occasional moments. He must have some sort of offended look on his face now, surely. "So what's the reason for..." Marcus waves his arms around, "all of this?"

Callum's a terrible liar and Marcus knows it. But he has no time to come up with anything that sounds remotely believable or a strategy to talk around it. "I can't say," is what he ends up blurting out. 

"You can't say," Marcus says in a flat voice. He sounds a little hurt. "Alright." And he turns around to leave the room before Callum manages to grab him by the arm. 

"Wait," Callum says. It sounds a bit desperate and he's aware of that, but it's not like he doesn't _want_ to tell Marcus, he's just not legally allowed to. "I want to tell you but I can't." Clearly, he has severely underestimated Marcus' ability to do the math. 

"There's only a few things you wouldn't be allowed to tell me," Marcus says slowly. "You told me about Virtuosi as soon as you signed, so it's not an F2 seat." And then, quietly, like he's scared to even to say it out loud - "Did you sign with an F1 team?"

Technically, it's not telling Marcus if he's guessed it, right? And it's not telling Marcus when Callum nods, either. Maybe his neck just hurt and he needed to stretch it, that'd explain the head movement he just made. It could be mistaken for nodding, sure, but he could deny it. It's worth it when the odd look disappears from Marcus' face entirely and it's replaced by a massive grin. It's absolutely worth it when Marcus drops his bag and just throws his arms around Callum in the tightest hug he's received in a while. "Haas?" Marcus guesses, face buried in Callum's neck as they just stand there for the longest time. Callum nods again and he can feel Marcus huff out a laugh. "You're such an idiot." 

"How am I the idiot?" Callum says indignantly. 

"Formula 1 driver Callum Ilott." Marcus' voice sounds as full of wonder as Callum's surely must've sounded when Steiner called him to sign. It does sound unbelievable and it probably won't sink in for the longest time, but it feels a bit more real, standing here with his arms full of Marcus.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't get used to this amount of uploading, it won't last.
> 
> Comments are always very much appreciated! 💜


End file.
